K-9
by sototallyrandom
Summary: Skimmons One-shot for a prompt I received. In a lab accident, Fitzsimmons accidentally turn Skye into a dog.


**This was a Skimmons prompt I got and I just had to! It was so hilarious I couldn't resist. Sorrynotsorry.. Noregrets...**

It was an accident. It was a complete, freak accident.

Fitzsimmons had been working on a new device that could temporarily shape shift a person into an animal. It could be used to turn dangerous criminals into harmless little mice or other animals that could be contained. They had actually almost built the prototype and had planned on testing it by turning a lab rat into another animal, but they discovered that their device worked much sooner.

Skye came bounding into the lab, computer in hand.

"What are you guys working on-" She completely startled the two out of a deep concentration, and Simmons, being Simmons, was klutzy enough to knock the device off of the counter they were working on. A bright light flashed in the room and Fitzsimmons had to cover their eyes. When they opened them, Skye was nowhere in sight.

They thought she had somehow left the lab until an angry bark sounded from behind the counter. Simmons and Fitz stared at each other in wide-eyed horror before leaning over the counter and being startled by another sharp bark. A caramel colored dog with light brown brindle patches covering its fur sat on its haunches next to a laptop on the floor.

"No way." Fitz exclaimed.

"Skye! I am so sorry!" Simmons apologized, running around the counter and cupping the dog's face between her hands. She could see Skye in the dog, but it didn't seem to recognize itself as Skye and seemed to just be a dog.

"Shit, what are we going to do?" Simmons complained up to Fitz from her crouched position in front of the medium sized dog. The dog, or Skye, started walking around the lab, furiously sniffing things and putting its paws up on the counter, knocking around equipment.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jemma scolded Skye.

"We could have at least turned her into a monkey." Fitz complained.

"Fitz!" Simmons yelled at him. "We have to fix this before Coulson gets back!" She realized.

Coulson, May, and Ward had been on a smaller mission that hadn't required the assistance of the biochemist, hacker, or engineer. It had originally been just a check in with HQ, but Agent Hand ended up requesting Coulson's mind and May and Ward's muscle for a quick mission, leaving Fitzsimmons and Skye on the bus.

"Sit." Jemma tried commanding the Skye dog. It cocked its head in such a way that its floppy ears fell to one side.

"She's kind of cute, don't you think?" Simmons asked.

"You think Skye's cute anyway." Fitz teased her. Simmons' cheeks turned pink at what her partner was suggesting about her thoughts of Skye.

"What if she remembers this?" Simmons said in an annoyed tone, absentmindedly rubbing Skye behind the ears.

"Can we reverse this?" Jemma asked.

"I'm working on it, I have to fix the damage you made by knocking it off the table before we can get anywhere." Fitz told her.

"And get that... thing... out of the lab before it contaminates all of our samples." Fitz said, pointing at Skye. Simmons gasped dramatically and covered the dog's ears.

"That is _Skye_ you're talking about." Simmons told him. Skye barked, as if she was agreeing with Simmons and saying yeah, you're talking about me.

"Fine." Jemma huffed. She took hold of the scruffy skin on the back of the dog's neck and led her upstairs to the kitchen, where she could find something to feed her. She couldn't really find much that would be healthy for a dog, but she found some cooked chicken and slowly gave it to Skye in pieces, giggling because it tickled when the dog licked her fingers, requesting more.

Jemma always remembered wanting a dog as a child, and now she remembered why. But she couldn't keep this dog, soon she was going to be normal Skye again. Jemma put away the chicken and blushed, hoping Skye wouldn't remember Jemma hand feeding her. That would be awkward.

"So now what- where did you go?" Jemma poked around, but couldn't find Skye anywhere. Perfect. This was just like Skye to be a pain in the ass even when she was a dog. Jemma whistled and called for Skye, searching the bus for the brown mutt.

"Hey! No!" Jemma found her chewing on one of Coulson's memorabilia objects in his office, covering the pocket watch with slobber. She took it away from the dog with two fingers and threw it into the trash, Coulson probably wouldn't want it anymore. Hopefully he wouldn't notice it missing.

Skye tucked her tail in between her legs and cowered because of the scolding. Jemma's heart melted seeing the disturbed little dog face, but she also wondered if this reflected on the real Skye's personality in any way. Jemma could say that Skye's past made her like a beaten dog, and now she looked like it literally.

"Hey, it's ok. Coulson can get another watch." Jemma told the dog, scratching underneath her chin. Skye rolled over onto her back and Jemma sighed, scratching the dog's stomach. This would be extremely embarrassing if Skye remembered it.

Whenever Jemma's fingers touched a certain spot, Skye's hind leg would kick out behind her and she would make a pleased little whining noise. She laughed and continued to scratch in the sensitive spot. Skye's leg kicked back in forth like Thumper the rabbit for a few minutes until Jemma finally stopped.

"Come on, I have to go help Fitz make you human again." Jemma said. She found herself speaking in that weird dog voice owners used that was too high pitched and Jemma recoiled in horror. Skye trotted along behind Jemma until she reached the lab doors, where Jemma stopped so suddenly Skye's snout crashed into Jemma's heels.

"Stay." She told Skye, backing into the lab and closing the doors before Skye could get in. She pawed at the doors and whined, but Jemma made herself ignore it and walked over to Fitz.

"Got anything?" she asked him.

"Well I've repaired it to the point that we had it before, but we still weren't sure if it worked, remember?" Jemma sighed and glanced back at the lab doors.

"Dammit! Skye, no!" Jemma left Fitz to keep working and rushed back towards the entrance to the lab, pushing the button to make the doors open and rushing to grab Skye, who had jumped onto the hood of Lola. Jemma approached Skye, but jumped back, startled, when Skye turned and snarled at her, showing her sharp canine teeth.

Jemma had recognized Skye's eyes in the dog before, but right now they were solid black and vicious-looking.

"Uh... Fitz?" Jemma called, slowly backing away from the growling dog that was advancing on her.

As fast as it started, it stopped. Skye's eyes were chocolate-brown again and her tail was wagging.

"We really need to fix her. I didn't think about this before, but I think Skye's instincts and mind are blending with that of a dog." Jemma told Fitz, picking up the forty pound animal and bringing her into the lab, gently placing her on the lab table.

"See if it works?" She asked. If it had turned a human into a dog, it could probably turn a dog into a human. Fitz aimed the device at Skye and Skye stretched her neck to sniff it.

The bright light filled the room again, but when it faded, there was still a dog sitting on the table.

"I- I don't understand!" Fitz exclaimed, putting the device back on the counter.

"Well we better figure it out soon." Jemma hissed, pointing to the black eyes glaring at them. Skye snarled and snapped at Jemma's fingers when she tried to bring her hand closer to her.

"Jemma, do you think we should use the icer?" Fitz asked hesitantly.

"No way! The dosage of dendrotoxin is specific to humans, it could kill doggy-Skye." Jemma told him.

"Well then use one of your drugs to knock her out. Look at her, she wants to eat you!" Fitz argued with her.

"Just... let me try something." Jemma told him. Fitz asked if she was crazy when Jemma approached the table again.

"Skye... I know you're in there." Jemma said quietly. She reached her hand out to touch Skye, but she snarled and snapped at her fingertips, clipping Jemma's hand just enough to make her bleed.

"Simmons!" Fitz yelled at her. Jemma shushed him and moved closer to the dog.

"I know it's hard, but you have to try to use your human mind. I know there's a dog in there with you, but you have to take control." Jemma coaxed. Slowly, the hairs that had risen on the back of Skye's neck returned to normal, and she stopped growling.

"There you go. Easy." Jemma comforted Skye, rubbing her hand up and down the dog's side.

"I don't know how you're not dead yet, you reckless fool." Fitz scolded Simmons.

"Whatever, Fitz, we have to get back to fixing her." Simmons said. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head that just might work.

"Do you think we could use a sample of Skye's DNA to return her to normal?" Jemma asked Fitz. She could see a light turn on behind his eyes and gears began to turn. He nodded and started rambling as he began to build an addition to their machine that copied DNA and impressed it upon the target. Jemma trusted Fitz with Skye for only a moment so she could run to Skye's bunk and take a hair from her hairbrush.

Once the machine was finished, Jemma got Skye to sit still for just long enough to aim the beam of light at her. Another bright flash filled the room, and when their eyes stopped burning, Fitzsimmons stared in relief at the human version of Skye, who just picked up her laptop and looked at it in confusion.

"I swear, I looked at the time a minute ago and it was noon." Skye said in confusion, staring at the corner of her laptop, where it stated that it was one thirty-two in the afternoon. Fitz and Simmons glanced at each other and both shrugged. Thank god Skye didn't remember anything.

"I guess it was just your imagination." Fitz blurted out.

"So what are you guys working on?" Skye asked.

"Nothing!" Fitzsimmons both said in unison. Skye raised her eyebrow and just rolled her eyes, leaving the lab.

* * *

Eventually, Jemma did pluck up the courage to ask Skye out. It took a lot of nagging from Fitz and more than subtle hints from Skye, but Jemma caught on. When they first started dating it was like a dam was opened and the feelings Skye and Jemma had felt for each other the whole time finally flowed out. Within a few days they were cuddling on couches and even sleeping in the same bed.

It was one night, not any night in particular, that Jemma got curious while she and Skye were watching a Disney movie in the lounge. She was curled into Skye's side with her head against Skye's shoulder and arm across Skye's stomach. She couldn't help herself. She slipped her hand under Skye's shirt just a little bit and pressed her hand against a specific spot on her stomach. Jemma smiled when she saw Skye's leg twitch.

Jemma massaged her fingers against Skye's stomach more firmly and Skye responded immediately. A little moan escaped her lips that sounded pretty familiar and Jemma sat up to press her lips against Skye's. She pushed her other free hand up into Skye's hair behind her ear and almost burst out laughing when she felt Skye's heartbeat speed up underneath her. She'd already figured out Skye's sweet spots and she hadn't even known it.

"Is it weird that I suddenly want to eat chicken?" Skye whispered. Jemma couldn't hold it in any longer, she threw her head back and laughed so hard tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"Jemma! Jemma, what's so funny?" Skye questioned.

"Nothing, nothing." Jemma chuckled, kissing Skye's temple and settling back in.


End file.
